


And I'm Falling

by Renwick



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renwick/pseuds/Renwick
Summary: The burning delirium is exhausting, but there’s always a part of her that looks forward to it. Chaeyoung’s gentle touch always brings her wandering mind back, and Mina can’t help but fall into her.





	And I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> How do you write omegaverse?? Echoing gingermina who put it so aptly, "whaht te ufc k". I'm still not used to this.
> 
> Unbeta'd - and pun 100% intended.
> 
> cheers

It’s barely dawn when Mina wakes up in an uncomfortable sweat. Groaning softly, she rolls over on the sheets. The loose t-shirt she had worn to bed sticking grossly to her back, the cold invading the wet and worn cotton. Mina sits up slowly, with one arm propping herself up against the sleep-mussed white sheets, and she opens her heavy eyes. It takes a few blinks before she registers her surroundings in the soft light of the room. The sun just barely makes its way through the blinds, and Mina doesn’t need to check her phone on the bedside table to know that it’s far far too early to be awake. 

Noiselessly, she slips off of the bed. However, as she makes her way towards the bathroom, she can’t help but pause. It’s not often that she gets to see Chaeyoung like this, peacefully asleep with her short auburn hair tousled and fanned out around her head like a halo. She sees the rise and fall of her side as every low, measured exhale tickles the bangs that have fallen in front of her closed eyes, and there’s a nagging feeling in her gut that wants her to coo at Chaeyoung and swaddle her up in the rest of their blankets. There’s a smile that tugs at the corners of her lips and although she’s still tired, her heart is full. 

Mina can’t help it when her attention falls to Chaeyoung’s uncovered collarbones and the still pink scratches down her shoulder blades, a raw reminder of the nails that had raked across her back. 

Her nails - last night. 

Mina tears her gaze away before stiffly padding towards the bathroom, busying herself with finding her toothbrush. It jingles a bit too loudly in the glass, and in her haste, she squeezes a bit too much toothpaste out. She brushes furiously, toothpaste foaming at her lips, knuckles white around the brush. Chaeyoung’s asleep, the sun is barely up, they just -

She almost chokes as she gargles on the tap water. Spitting sharply into the sink, Mina leans on the porcelain counter and racks her brain for any rational answer to the warmth coiling in her belly, the twitch in her hand as it grips her pajama bottoms. In the mirror, she sees her impressively ruffled hair and she takes a stilted breath. There’s a trail of ruddy marks down the side of her neck left unhidden by the t-shirt slipping down her shoulders. The shower curtain pulls open with a metallic ring, and Mina doesn’t understand. As she slips out of her night clothes, as she turns on the water, as she fumbles for their orange scented shampoo, she just doesn’t understand. They had been up late, and it had been fine, no, great. She had happily done what Chaeyoung asked, and had no qualms about being pushed face first into the pillows. Despite the chilly water, Mina can feel the flush rising up her face. Chaeyoung had pressed her cheek against her neck and had whispered hotly against her ear, teeth insistent on her skin as she worked mark after mark onto her shoulders, and oh.

Oh. Mina understands, and she groans loudly into her hands.

The spray of the shower doesn’t do much to satisfy the beginnings of the heat curling low in her stomach. She’s not incoherent, miserable, or desperate. It’s a bit too early for that. But her hand finds its way between her legs and she can’t seem to convince herself to give it up.

It’s not the same without Chaeyoung, under the warm safety of their bedsheets, but Mina can’t help it. It feels good, and she leans back against the slick tiles of their shower, her free hand finding purchase on their neglected soap holder. She closes her eyes, biting her lips, and lets out a shaky exhale. Her hips cant unconciously towards her wrist, mind aflame with the memories of last night. Her alpha’s breath hot on her neck, careful teeth littering her collarbones with bites, her lithe fingers that curled just right to make her see stars behind her eyelids, and -

“Hey,” her voice shatters the floor beneath her, and Mina’s heart slams up against her ribcage. The shower curtains rustle back close and soon, she finds familiar hands wrapped around her waist.

“Ch-Chaeyoung,” she stammers, voice threatening to give out. 

The deep blush on Mina’s face is endearing, and Chaeyoung isn’t oblivious to the way her hips continue to stutter, whether she means to or not. She chuckles as she tucks her head into the crook of Mina’s neck, nosing past the mousy locks plastered to her skin to press her cheek against her throat. 

“This okay?” She asks quietly, and when Mina gives her a shaky nod, her hand snakes down Mina’s thigh to join Mina’s own hand, now stilled, and she can feel Mina’s breath catch.

“You could’ve woken me up.” Mina feels the quirk of Chaeyoung’s lips against her neck. 

“But it’s so early - ahh,” she can’t help but whimper as a hand pulls her wrist away, replaced swiftly by roaming fingers that gently dip into the pooling slick between her legs. 

Chaeyoung presses two fingers against her clit, drawing soft, tight circles and Mina throws her head back, bumping against the wet tiles with a thunk that perhaps would have been painful had it been any other day. She can only huff as her thoughts fizzle into static. It’s as if all of the nerve endings in her body have converged to where Chaeyoung’s warm hands rest on her hips and between her legs. The burning delirium is exhausting, but there’s always a part of her that looks forward to it. Chaeyoung’s gentle touch always brings her wandering mind back, and Mina can’t help but fall into her. 

“Don’t care that it’s early,” there’s two fingers that slip inside her heat and Mina groans lowly. “I’ve got you.” 

It’s intense, and she clenches her eyes shut. Mina knows she should be happy, satiated, done after last night, but there’s a barely subdued hunger that prods at her mind. It’s carnal, the way she scrabbles for purchase at Chaeyoung’s back, desperate and thoughts hazy as she hears Chaeyoung hiss sharply at the feeling. She wants to apologize, but the feeling of Chaeyoung’s slender fingers curling inside her erases any fragment of her token sensiblity and self-control that Mina normally prided herself on. Everything is reduced to her searing touch, the smothering warmth of Chaeyoung’s body crowding her against the soapy shower wall. 

“Chaeng, I-” 

Every breath she tries to take, every exhale picks up sound in her throat and leaves her as a sonorous gasp that bounces off the tiles and Chaeyoung hasn’t heard anything more melodic in her life. Myoui Mina is a force of nature, and she leaves Chaeyoung just as breathless. The gentle knit of her brows and bitten parted lips are captivating, and it stirs something low in her gut. It’s exciting, how much Mina trusts her and it baffles her every time. 

“Should've told me,” Chaeyoung breathes out against Mina’s jawline, gritting her teeth at the nails that dig into her still raw back. “That your heat was coming soon.” 

“D-didn’t know,” she groans at the bruising grip of the possessive hand on her waist, the persistent thumb against her clit. “Woke up like - oh God, like this.”

“Chaeng, please,” Mina’s voice breaks on the last syllable, words dissolving into a whine that rests high in her throat. It’s downright sinful, and if this is what gets Chaeyoung sent to Hell, so be it. 

“Don’t lie, Mina.”

“Fuck, I’m not l-lying.”

“Are. You. Sure?” Each word is punctuated with a hard thrust that has Mina seeing stars and and she presses her face into Chaeyoung’s open shoulder. 

The sounds of Chaeyoung’s fingers are filthy and everything is too hot. She’s hyperaware and far too sensitive. Mina can feel everything. The slip of the tiles, the soap holder digging into the back of her thigh, the rumbling of Chaeyoung’s chest as she growls against her throat, her hand clawing at her hipbones, the drag of her fingers, and. 

“Ahh, Chaeyoung, I’m-” Everything is just Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung, and Mina whimpers helplessly, voice muffled against wet skin. “I’m close, oh please.”

It’s too much, and the heat in her stomach begins to curl in on itself. She feels Chaeyoung nosing at her throat, nipping, and mouthing hotly against her earlobe. 

“I’ve got you.”

The world comes crashing down at once, and Mina digs her nails into Chaeyoung’s shoulders, her teeth sinking into the muscle. She hears Chaeyoung groan as her back arches, elbows pressing into the tile, and it’s liberating, even as she leans onto Chaeyoung, thighs still shaking and feet unsteady on the porcelain of the tub as Chaeyoung works her through her orgasm. It feels like an eternity before she nudges Chaeyoung’s hand away, body still shivering. 

They stand there under the spray of the long forgotten shower, breaths heavy, and Mina huffs into the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck. 

“You okay?” 

“Y-yeah,” she pauses. “Chaeyoung, I -”

“Shower first,” there’s a warm hand working at the muscles in her shoulders, and Mina sinks into the feeling. “Okay?”

“Mm, okay.”


End file.
